The use of various photopolymer resin compositions to make printing plates is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,354 describes a urethane photosensitive resinous composition comprising (a) at least one urethane prepolymer having carboxyl groups and acrylic residues only at the terminals of the molecule, (b) an ethylenically unsaturated compound and (c) a photopolymerization initiator. The composition provides letterpress printing plates that are substantially free of surface tack and have good resistance to moisture and to abrasion and wear.
However, there is still a need for improved photopolymer resin compositions that eliminate surface tack and improve plate washout and suspension of the washed out polymer in the developing bath.